


Sympathy

by cloudnymphs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A bit about Beerus's past--he is dealing with some stuff after the tournament of power, Eventual Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and shin gets to play therapist again !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Beerus is the last person to wear his emotions on his sleeve and to many he is a book full of mysteries, Shin is no exception. Yet after the Tournament of Power, when his exterior begins to crack, Shin must be the first one to break through or Beerus's self destructive tendencies will destroy them both.OrWhen Beerus deals with the trauma of seeing his brother erased, he turns to harmful coping mechanism. Luckily, Shin saves him just in time.
Relationships: Beerus & Champa (Dragon Ball), Beerus & Supreme Kai | Shin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that’s basically supposed to focus on the after math of the Tournament of Power and how some people took it. Especially Beerus who was the only one who actually had to witness a member of his family erased. This story isn’t romantic between Shin and Beerus, like there are romantic ships in here but they aren’t one of them. I just really want to focus on a relationship they have, and then play on Shin's tendency to want to help everyone who he feels is hurting.

  
  


There were times Shin visited Beerus out of obligation and there were times he visited on his own accord.

That day, when Shin felt a shift in his Destroyer’s energy, he had chosen to visit him for the latter. He and Beerus were no strangers to a random spike or drop in the other’s energy level. Shin, who was always accustomed to fighting and putting his life on the line had given Beerus more scares than usual. However, Beerus tended to sleep—keeping himself out of battles altogether so Shin never quite had to worry about Beerus endangering both of their lives.

Not until today that was.

Strangely enough, it was the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion that woke Shin out of a rare nap and with no real explanation for it (in addition to his own ki draining fast) he figured Beerus was in trouble. Despite his energy draining fast, Shin transported himself to Beerus’ planet.

By the time Shin had arrived, he was already lethargic and had lacked the stamina to actually transport to the castle. By now, if it had not become apparent to him already, Beerus’ life was in danger and so was Shin’s. Why Whis wasn’t there to fight off whatever enemy had apprehended Beerus, Shin did not know. Yet what perplexed Shin the most was—just what enemy had been _strong_ enough to take on Beerus? Was it Goku? Vegeta? Had they possibly fused? Perhaps even Jiren?

Shin didn’t know, he just hoped that whoever it was, he wasn’t too late.

As he made it to the entrance of Beerus’ eyesore of a castle, he could barely walk. Every second or so Shin fell to his knees yet willed himself on. It wasn’t until he heard the gasp of the oracle fish, did he get some form of clarification of what was happening.

As he managed to crawl on the floor beneath her floating staff, he heard her speaking quickly and illegibly. Barely able to hear as he was on the verge of blacking out, he was able to manage, “Where is...Beerus?? Is he okay?”

“He’s in the bath and he hasn’t gotten out! I think he’s drowning!”

Shin, still somewhat sprawled on the floor lay there in confusion? So no enemy, no strong opponent—Beerus was drowning? This wasn’t making any sense. Regardless, he took a breath and forced himself to his feet. Shin ran as fast as he could, following the directions a frantic oracle fish gave him.

The halls were identical, the lights were dim and Shin could barely keep his eyes open.

Yet after what seemed like hours, he made it to the steaming bath area and immediately fell into the water. For a moment, he nearly sank to the bottom not able to move. He had wasted enough energy transporting and running down the halls; now he barely had any strength left. However, he could sense Beerus’ Ki, faintly, and he was still alive. Barely.

Shin was close enough to reach forward, and feel something….an arm...a hand (or a claw), and he grabbed.

With his last bit of energy, he took hold of what he assumed was Beerus, flew out of the water and landed on solid ground.

To his surprise, it _was_ Beerus.

His large eyes were closed and his purple his skin more clammy and wrinkly than it already was.

“B...Beerus…” Shin was on his knees, hovering above Beerus with a look of uncertainty. He wouldn’t wake up, he wouldn’t move, it was evident to Shin that Beerus was about to die so...would this be his end too? Five million years old was still young to a Supreme Kai and Shin had not lived his life at all. There were still so many things he wanted to do, people he wanted to speak to more...people he wanted to confess his feelings to...The thought of things being cut so abruptly because of a selfish Destroyer was devastating.

_I won’t let it end like this._ He thought, forming his hands into fists and with more rage than needed, he began to beat Beerus on the chest.

For the first few beatings, nothing changed and Shin was beginning to lose hope. Yet with every strike, he felt his own energy rejuvenating and suddenly, he felt alive again. With every strike his Ki returned until eventually, Beerus yellow eyes burst open and he began to cough, hard. Shin rolled off of Beerus, giving him a chance to lean over and cough up a ridiculous amount of water.

Shin then managed to stand up, his arms crossed as he looked at Beerus with a less than pleased expression. To his side the oracle fish floated, her frantic voice drowning out as Shin’s thoughts.

“Lord Beerus—what in the _world_ happened? You almost died—I almost died! Where is Whis?”

“ _I...I didn’t...call for your help you..._ _coward_ _…”_ It was clear to Shin that Beerus was drunk and now this whole thing made more sense. This idiot cat had really attempted to take a bath when he was too drunk to even stay afloat. It was moments like this when Shin loathed having him as a Destroyer.

Beerus attempted to stand in his state only to fall back.

It was the scream for the oracle fish that prompted Shin to action and he grabbed Beerus. Beerus effectively passed out, pushing all his weight on Shin. Luckily, not many things were to heavy for Shin and Beerus was certainly lighter than he imagined. He hunched the sleeping cat above him and began to walk, despite the fact that a greater part of Beerus’ body was dragging on the floor.

“May you please direct me to his room?” Shin asked the Oracle Fish.

“Of course! Anything for the person who saved my master. Also um...do you mind feeding me? I haven’t had anything since Whis left and if Beerus died I’d starve!”

“Sure...let’s get Beerus situated well...let’s get you fed first he can lay here for a while.”

00000

After materializing some food for the Oracle Fish, the two were able to bring Beerus back to bed where he fell asleep.

It was at that moment, Shin realized a couple of things.

For one, there were beer barrels around the room, more than Shin presumed Beerus could take. Beerus was indeed a heavy drinker yet, he never drank enough to hurt himself to this degree. He _had_ to know he was drinking a dangerous amount—he wasn’t stupid?

The second “thing” that Shin noticed was that Beerus, understandably was naked. He had after all, just gotten out of an attempted bath. Shin, being as curious as he was, couldn’t help but look in places he shouldn’t have. To his defense, for all his studies he had yet to actually see a male mammal um—sexual organ. He certainly did not have one as a core person, so it was interesting to see what it looked like.

Regardless, he pushed those thoughts aside and went to materializing some form of clothes for Beerus. A simple night gown he’d seen him wear before.

Afterwards, when he realized this stupid cat was asleep and alive, Shin reflected, falling back on the bed himself. He had really almost died in such a preventable and foolish way. When Beerus awoke, he’d be sure to give him an ear full.

“Thank you again Supreme Kai!” The Oracle Fish spoke, after a few moments of silence, prompting Shin to open his eyes.

“You’re welcome. If I may ask...where is Whis?” Shin quietly spoke, as not to disturb Beerus. “Doesn’t Whis usually attend Beerus when he cleans up?”

“The Angels for the most part have been called back to the Grand Minister. Just some house keeping rules after the Tournament of Power.” The Oracle Fish responded. “I’m not sure when they’ll be back.”

Shin groaned in annoyance.

If Beerus’ handler was not here to watch him, Shin feared the job would fall on him if he wanted to stay alive. He still had so many things to do, and now his whole schedule had to be reevaluated to cater to a spoiled animal. Shin groaned, falling back in defeat. He gazed up ahead, mentally counting the alarm clocks that floated above the trio. Their loud ticks almost rhythmic enough to rock him into sleep. He was after all tired, waking up from a nap and having to rush to save his Destroyer’s life. Perhaps sleep is what he needed.

“Pretty sure they’re all just discussing how shitty their Universes and Destroyers are. Most of them can’t wait to be away from us.”

Shin gasped, sitting up when he realized Beerus had begun to speak. He seemed somewhat sober now.

“What? You’re awake? Lord Beerus what the hell were you thinking—”

“Hmmm…” Beerus curled up in a ball of sorts, pushing Shin away with his tail. Angrily Shin crawled toward him, shaking him lightly to get his attention. He wasn’t afraid of Beerus lashing out at him, in fact, Beerus had never scared Shin the way he had others.

“We need to talk about thirty minutes ago, Lord Beerus. You almost drowned and killed both of us—why would you do that? You know your limit when it comes to alcohol...why would you drink and try to--”

“Maybe it was intentional.” Beerus sat up, an annoyed expression on his face. “Maybe not everyone gets to live a picture perfect life like you Kai. Sitting around on your planet without a care in the entire universe, never knowing what it’s like to lose someone.”

There was a pause and a bit of understanding. One Beerus was still drunk, if not, he’d never say anything like that. Not to Shin of all people. As punctual as he was, there was a delay in his speech—a slur of sorts. Drunk, he was certainly drunk.

Secondly, Shin took a second to make sense of what Beerus was saying. Who could Beerus have lost...was it someone in his past...his family...his brother--?

And then, it finally dawned upon Shin.

Since the Tournament of Power, Beerus had been distant. Despite the fact that Universe 7 had been victorious, many universes were lost. One of those Universes just so happened to be Champa’s...Beerus’s twin brother. Shin thought back to when he was erased, and how withdrawn Beerus had been. He wasn’t in a position where he could mourn, yet he was forced to push for his own brother’s destruction. Shin didn’t know a lot about the two, and their relationship was fragile at best, but he figured out that somewhere deep down, Beerus did love Champa.

“I’m sorry...seeing your brother die had to be hard.”

“You don’t understand.” Beerus turned away, his back facing Shin. “Besides, what does it matter? He’s back isn’t he—so what do I have to be sad about? Not that I care about that oaf anyway.”

Shin took a chance, and placed his hand on Beerus’ shoulder, not surprised at all when he jerked away. It was then, Shin spoke. “Even though Champa came back, it doesn’t make the thought of losing him forever easier. And also, I do understand how you feel to an extent. When Buu came to my world and killed the other Kai, that was it. They’re gone, my family wiped out like that and they don’t even exist in other world. I knew when Goku killed Kid Buu, it would mean me saying good bye to them forever. It hurt, but it was a necessary sacrifice. I also care for Gowasu...seeing him vanish was also painful.”

For the whole conversation, Beerus has been tense. Even from behind, Shin could tell he was stressed and more than anything, annoyed. Yet he seemed to relax himself. His shoulders sagged and he exhaled.

“Sorry about the Buu situation.” He spoke genuinely. “I should have been there.”

Now Shin knew he was drunk, but didn’t make an effort to patronize him. “It was sad but at least I got to be Supreme Kai...even if I wasn’t ready, I still got to make my own family. I got to meet really amazing people...I got to meet Goku.”

It was at that moment, Beerus turned around to get a better look at his Kai. Shin couldn’t hide his awkward blush in time, causing Beerus to laugh.

“Ha I knew it. You really are in love with that oaf. Everyone knows it. I’d say you deserve better but...pretty sure Goku likes you as well.” Beerus smiled. “He makes it even more obvious that you do.”

“He does!” Shin’s eyes lit up, yet he needed to recollect himself. This wasn’t his moment, it was Beerus’s.

Shin moved closer to Beerus so that now they were both sitting on the edge of the bed together. He let out a sigh of exhaustion before he spoke again.

“It’s okay to be sad about your brother. I don’t know your relationship with him and I wouldn’t presume to but I assume you love him...he is after all your brother.”

“Love is a very strong word.” Beerus replied dryly. “Over the past million years I’ve given my heart to people and they’ve been unkind with it. Even my own family. It’s hard for me to love again, even if my heart tries to force me.”

“Is there someone you love who doesn’t love you back?” Shin knew he was treading through dangerous waters, but Beerus chuckled and shook his head.

“Let’s just say, it’s impossible not to fall in love with someone who’s cared for you for over a million years. But it’s even harder when that person cannot love you back.” Beerus confessed. “Let’s not delve into it anymore.” That was both a warning and a relief. Shin could feel that Beerus had wanted to get this off of his chest for years now, yet he had no one to turn to. Telling Shin had to be liberating to a degree however, his pride wouldn’t allow him to speak of it more. At least not now.

Another silence and Shin let out an exhale.

“You know that after what you’ve done, I can’t leave you here alone. Both my life and your life depend on it.” Shin urged. “So we either go to my planet or Earth or we stay here.”

Beerus’s face contorted more than it already was, and his scowl grew harsher. He wanted to argue, that much was obvious but he knew he was in the wrong. He had the, “you won’t leave me alone if I say no”, expression on his face causing Shin to smile in amusement.

“Fine, for now we stay here...we can figure out everything else tomorrow.” Beerus yawned, the last bit of alcohol taking over him. Shin remained on the bed until he was sure Beerus fell asleep, and taking the oracle fish with him, he left, eventually sitting outside. He made a space on the grass, looking up the numerous planets floating around in the sky. Something seemed different about them now, and despite the fact that he’d always thought them beautiful, they were even more endearing that day.

______________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna try to make this a multi-chapter fic. It’s a strong emphasis on a forming friendship between Shin and Beerus, but also a big focus on Beerus and Champa and throwing in some of my other favorite characters as well.


End file.
